


where there's smoke there's incense?

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Derek, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Embarrassed Stiles, Firefighter Derek, Flirting, Getting Together, Jumping to Conclusions, M/M, Masturbation, Napping, Neighbors, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Being a firefighter for ten years had trained Derek to react first and deal with the consequences later, better to be safe than sorry. Which is why at two a.m. on a Wednesday night he kicked in his neighbor's front door when he smelled smoke, only to get an eye full of said neighbor jerking off on his couch.





	where there's smoke there's incense?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassbutt1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/gifts).



> For the prompt: “You burst through the door because you thought you smelled smoke but it was just incense, listen you’re paying for that buddy.”  
> I, of course, had to include some masturbation.

Being a firefighter for ten years had trained Derek to react first and deal with the consequences later, better to be safe than sorry. Which is why at two a.m. on a Wednesday night he kicked in his neighbor's front door when he smelled smoke, only to get an eye full of said neighbor jerking off on his couch.

In his defense, he had just worked a forty eight hour shift at the firehouse and was beginning to feel the strain of sleep deprivation. One of the other firefighters, Isaac, was on his honeymoon, leaving his crew a man short and scrambling for someone to cover his shift.

Derek, of course, had volunteered to take the additional shift, figuring it was better him than any of his co-workers who needed the time off to spend with their families. Despite being the second oldest member of the Beacon County Fire Department, Derek was the only one who was single and without any children, his co-workers constantly teasing him about being married to the job.

That day had started out as usual with some routine maintenance of one of the fire engines, Boyd checking the engine while Derek examined the equipment on board. Afterwards, they had washed and scrubbed the engine until its red paint job glistened in the late spring sunlight.

Later in the morning, Derek and Erica visited the local elementary school to talk to the second graders about the importance of fire safety and replacing the batteries in smoke detectors. However, Derek was pretty sure that the kids hadn't heard a single word they said, too preoccupied with spoiling the firehouse Dalmatian, Smoky, with belly rubs and scratches behind the ear. He didn't blame them, Smoky was quite adorable.

Erica had adopted him three years ago as a puppy, insisting that they needed a firehouse dog, claiming they needed something cute and furry to contrast to Derek's grumpiness. While Derek had frowned at her assessment, he had begrudgingly agreed though he informed her that it was her duty to clean up after the puppy that promptly peed on his new boots.

An hour or so after they finished their talk at the school, leaving with several handmade thank you cards from the kids, they were called to a car crash on Main Street and Laurel. They barely had time to drop all the cards off at the station.

A drunk driver had run a red light and T-boned a minivan driven by a pregnant woman who was picking her two other children up from daycare. Miraculously, no one was seriously injured, both drivers sustaining superficial wounds while the children were completely unscathed.

Unfortunately, the stress of the accident caused the female driver to go into labor. Riding along in the ambulance with the woman, Derek delivered a baby for the third time in his life: a little girl named Genevieve Mirabelle Jones.

Then, around seven p.m. they were summoned to a five alarm fire at an apartment building two towns over in Green Springs. It had taken hours just to contain it and even longer to finally extinguish it and make sure the fire should not reignite.

It had taken over forty five minutes to get back to Beacon Hills because of all the traffic, Derek nodding off in the passenger seat of the fire engine as Erica drove them back to the station. Not trusting himself to drive, he had gratefully accepted his uncle Peter, the fire chief's, offer to drop him off at his own apartment.

His uncle had generously given him an extra two days off to catch up on his sleep and recoup from his overworked he was. Still thanking him, Derek had made his way to the front door of his building, sighing at the sight of the out of order sign on the elevator.

Nearing the end of the arduous climb, Derek had caught the unmistakable scent of smoke emanating from the apartment right next to his own. At first, he had just assumed that his neighbor — Stiles, he believed his name was — had burned something while cooking again, the department responding to his place a few times before.

But as he took a few steps further down the hall, Derek became certain that the smoke was not from a burned meal, smelling distinctly different. Then, as he had hurried closer, he heard Stiles from within his apartment, crying out rather loudly, "Aah!"

Without a single second thought, Derek aimed a well-placed kick just under the door knob, effectively busting the door open, nearly knocking it off of its hinges. One obstacle out of his way, Derek had quickly scanned the room for the source of the smoke...but all he saw was Stiles lying buck naked on his comfy look couch with a hand around his dick and lit sticks of incense on the coffee table.

"What that hell?!" Stiles shrieked, jolting in his seat and nearly tumbling off the couch, his brown eyes going impossibly wide. He scrambled around blindly for the blanket over the back of his couch which he draped over his lap with an embarrassed squeak.

"Oh my god!" Derek screeched, whipping his head to the side and raising a hand to shield his eyes which he squeezed tightly shut. He could feel his ears burning, sure they were fire engine red, along with cheeks as he profusely apologized, "I'm so sorry! I smelled smoke!"

"So you kicked down my door?! It's just incense!" Stiles accused, his outrage evident in the shrillness of his voice, his anger and annoyance more than justified. "You're totally paying for that, dude!"

"I'm sorry! I'm a firefighter!" Derek called, wincing the second the words left his mouth, knowing that he had no room to attempt to defend himself, having just broken into his neighbor's apartment. And yet, he couldn't resist asking, "Why the hell are you burning incense at two a.m.?!"

Stiles let out an incredulous sound that was a mix of a squawk and a gasp, making Derek wince again. Even more outraged, Stiles absolutely snarled, "Are you fucking serious, dude?! You break into my apartment and it's somehow  _ my _ fault?!"

"No!" Derek insisted, dropping his hand and turning to look at Stiles, breathing an internal sigh of relief when he saw that not only had he covered himself with the blanket, he had also pulled his discarded t-shirt back on. His BCPD t-shirt.

_ Shit. _ Derek had just broken into his  _ police officer  _ neighbor's apartment. God, he really just wanted to go to bed.

"Well, if you  _ must _ know I just worked a thirty six hour shift and wanted to unwind a bit!" Stiles announced, crossing his arms over his chest and pinning Derek with a heated glare. Throwing his hands up dramatically, he tacked on, "But  _ no _ ! I can't even jerk off without my hot neighbor kicking down my door!"

"I said I was sorry! And I'll pay f— Wait. Did you just call me hot?"

His face somehow flushing a darker shade of red, Stiles re-crossed his arms, looking uncannily like a grumpy puppy. He quickly looked away, sullenly mumbling under his breath, "Can we please just ignore I said that? I'm already embarrassed enough."

"I don't know," Derek said, taking a few steps further into Stiles' apartment, closing the door as much as he could behind himself, taking the liberty of tugging a nearby side table over to prop the door shut. Inching closer until he was helping himself to a seat on the couch beside Stiles, Derek explained, "I kinda like being your hot neighbor."

Stiles whipped his head around so fast he almost knocked their foreheads together, his face flushing all over again when he realized how close their faces were. Their noses brushing just the tiniest bit, Stiles swallowed heavily, his eyes darting between Derek's eyes and his lips, he shakily whispered, "Yeah?"

Derek just nodded, leaning a few scant inches closer to lay his forehead on Stiles, both of them sighing at the innocent contact. Gazing into Stiles' big enchanting brown eyes that had captivated him from the day Stiles moved into the building seven months ago, Derek mumbled, "Definitely. And I have a perfect idea for a first date."

"Yeah?" Stiles breathed, his voice gratifyingly wobbly and just a touch husky. He blinked slowly, Derek momentarily distracted by the flutter of his long dark lashes.

"Yeah. That bed of yours looks nice and comfy," Derek announced, glancing over in the general direction of Stiles' bed that was pressed against the wall on the other side of the apartment. Looking back at Stiles who was licking his lips expectantly, he suggested, "Wanna nap together?"

Biting his bottom lip, Stiles grabbed Derek by the hand and tugged him towards his bed, the blanket still wrapped around his waist. Fortunately, Derek had the presence of mind to put out the incense. He didn't want anyone else bursting in, not when he finally had a date with  _ his  _ hot neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
